


Ao no Sora | Le Bleu du Ciel

by Preintice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, light angst maybe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preintice/pseuds/Preintice
Summary: Son esprit vagabond lui laissait régulièrement d'inconfortables pensées. Mais qu'importait? L'essentiel était devant lui, sur ce tableau noir. Le ballon rond n'était plus sa priorité, et pourtant chaque grain glissant sur la pulpe de ses doigts remontait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laissé de côté.A chaque panier marqué, il se souvenait de ces entraînements, de ces rires, de ces sourires échangés.Mais à chaque match terminé, les souvenirs vagues disparaissaient pour ne laisser qu'une inconfortable nostalgie.





	Ao no Sora | Le Bleu du Ciel

Bleu nuit. Ce qu'il observait était d'un bleu si foncé qu'il pouvait aisément le confondre avec le ciel de ce début de soirée.

Il finit par redresser la tête, fixant la voûte céleste qui refusait obstinément de révéler ses étoiles, aussi inexpressive qu'était son propre visage.

Le temps s'écoulait rapidement. Trois ans étaient passés, il avait obtenu son diplôme en toute quiétude, il avait joué avec passion. Il avait gagné, perdu. Des match, des amis. Les étudiants autour de lui marchaient, pressés ou non, mais personne ne venait le déloger de sa bulle. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui, comme avant. Il avait finit par s'habituer à la reconnaissance, mais les bancs de l'université étaient bien différents. Il redevenait le fantôme qu'il avait toujours été, si ce n'était plus.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas arrêté le basket. Son premier réflexe en arrivant fut d'intégrer l'équipe universitaire. Remplaçant: ici, le niveau était tout autre. Akashi était à ses côtés. Il s'agissait du seul membre de la génération des miracles à avoir poursuivit ses études hors sport de haut niveau: des études de droit, dictées par son père. Malgré sa défaite, des années plus tôt, Akashi -celui qu'il estimait- avait réussi à convaincre son père de le laisser continuer dans ce sport.

Il était remplaçant, mais pas n'importe quel remplaçant. Il était courant qu'Akashi ne puisse participer aux tournois ou matchs amicaux. En ces cas-là, il le secondait. Il prenait sa place. Il était le remplaçant exclusif de Akashi ; meneur, mais invisible.

En trois ans, le tableau des relations avait changé. Les personnes qu'il côtoyait régulièrement avaient disparut de sa vue et celles à qui il ne parlait pas vraiment étaient réapparues. La vie suivait son cour, mais il restait comme bloqué, à se demander même quel était son nom.

 

« Tetsu! »

 

Presque. Il manquait un bout, mais c'était presque ça.

Kuroko quitta sa petite bulle de pensée pour observer la personne venant de l'appeler. Il s'agissait de l'un de ses camarades de classe, qui était à ses côtés depuis maintenant une bonne heure. Pourtant il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence. Depuis longtemps, l'espoir avait quitté ses yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait ainsi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, de même que son partenaire. Les deux lumières avaient disparues en même temps, le laissant aveuglément poursuivre un chemin ne semblant autre que brumeux.

La vie suivait son cour, mais Kuroko n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de sa vie. Il avait toujours vécu pour le basket, ses idéaux y étaient imprégnés et intrinsèquement liés. Maintenant sur les bancs de la fac, à étudier car il le devait, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Son talent n'était pas utilisable en ligue professionnelle, il en avait conscience. Mais il avait oublié de réfléchir au lendemain. Il avait oublié de réfléchir à son avenir. Ainsi, il jalousait -peut être un peu trop- Kagami et Aomine. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il leur en voulait d'être partit, ou s'il leur en voulait d'avoir eut ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Pour autant, Kuroko n'était pas malheureux. Il lui arrivait simplement trop de fois de s'évader et de croiser ces yeux d'un bleu nuit.

 

Ce soir, Kuroko sortait. C'était difficile à imaginer, mais il s'était doucement mit à sortir boire un verre avec des amis. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé cette complicité qu'il avait eut avec Kagami et celle qu'il pensait ne jamais perdre avec Aomine, mais plus le temps passait et plus Kuroko se laissait tomber en l'idée que ce n'était qu'un lointain et heureux souvenir. Qu'il ne la retrouvera jamais et que c'était tant pis.

Il s'était levé sereinement, sans jamais sourire, mais exprimant avec sa voix sa joie d'accompagner ses amis dans ce bar si réputé de la capitale. Ses pas l'amenèrent à les suivre, mais il restait silencieux. Aujourd'hui était un jour où ses pensées dépassaient sa volonté, et il n'avait pas le cœur à se moquer. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Après quelques gouttes d'alcool, il se détendait, et riait. Tous savaient ce fait, alors ils le laissaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent l'embêter de nouveau, les joues rouges.

 

L'endroit était étrangement calme. Ils étaient arrivés à heure de pointe, et pourtant, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Quelques personnes assis à une table, au coin, à qui Kuroko ne prêta pas attention; quelques autres, déjà imbibés, penchés au bar. Mais rien de plus. Comme si l'endroit avait été réservé, ou déserté. Kuroko se questionna intérieurement, mais rien ne transparaissait sur son faciès inerte. Il se contentait de sortir son porte-monnaie, déclarant qu'il payait la première tournée.

Il reçu une vague d'applaudissement seulement dix minutes plus tard, lorsque ses camarades comprirent ce pourquoi ils avaient eut des boissons gratuites. Kuroko ayant bonne mémoire, il avait acheté ce qu'il fallait pour les sept personnes présentes, lui y compris.

 

La soirée avançait doucement, mais sûrement. Si le bar était si populaire auprès des étudiants, c'était pour ses bas prix. Il était aisé de se mettre une mine sans pour autant se trouer les poches. Kuroko appréciait notamment ce fait, et en profitait pour avoir des goûts de luxe. Si les autres prenaient saké, rhum et autres boissons plus ou moins classiques, Kuroko, lui, y préférait le vin. Il appréciait son goût aigre, et surtout, la vitesse avec laquelle toutes ses pensées gênantes s'envolaient. En effet, alors que les autres étaient tout au plus pompette, Kuroko se sentait déjà bien désinhibé. Il se sentait plus libre de ses mouvements et de ses paroles, et faisait ainsi la conversation si facilement que cela avait étonné tout le monde la première fois. Maintenant, ils en avaient l'habitude.

Kuroko était également plus tactile lorsque l'alcool circulait dans son sang. Il avait tendance à agripper les manches ou à faire des câlins au premier lui massant sous la main. Il restait toute fois plus proche de son premier ami, Takeru, mais ne se privait pas pour faire de même avec des filles ou même des inconnus.

Plus le temps avançait, et plus Kuroko pensait. Plus le temps avançait, et plus Kuroko buvait. Alors ses pensées étaient un étrange mélange entre la dépression et des souvenirs heureux. Il riait parfois seul, mais personne ne lui en tenait rigueur. Sauf lorsqu'il renversait son vin sur quelqu'un.

 

«Yah Tetsu!»

 

Si cette réplique était monnaie courante et que Kuroko s'excusait simplement, riant très légèrement bien que son faciès restait relativement lisse, il ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce qu'elle déclenche une suite d'événements des plus perturbantes. En effet, alors qu'il enlaçait doucement son ami, Kuroko eut la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec une connaissance dont il fabulait la présence chaque soir où il se retrouvait un peu trop imbibé. Si ce n'était pas régulièrement qu'il fréquentait les bars, c'était assez souvent pour qu'il s'en soit rendu compte et que cela le frustre. Ainsi, alors que leurs yeux venaient de se croiser, il ne fit que soupirer intérieurement et cacha son visage dans les vêtements tâchés de son ami. Si ce dernier en riait et lui caressait la tête, le trouvant 'vraiment trop mignon', Kuroko, lui, n'était pas vraiment amusé. Parce qu'il savait que ses illusions étaient vraiment douloureuses.

Il se faisait croire qu'il passait au dessus, mais en trois ans, il n'avait jamais pu oublier ses années collège et lycée. Il était rare que quelqu'un garde autant ses attaches, mais c'était ce qui lui était arrivé. Il essayait, il y croyait, mais pas assez, puisque sa tête revenait toujours, toujours. C'était la personne en qui il avait placé le plus de confiance, qui l'avait détruite, et qui l'avait reconstruite, petit à petit, et pourtant, il ne pouvait juste pas se l'ôter de la tête.

Cependant, son apparition ne fut pas le plus choquant.

 

« Je rêve ou tu m'ignores?! »

 

L'illusion parlait. Elle parlait et il semblait que les autres l'entendaient également puisqu'il lui demandèrent ce pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Kuroko releva la tête, ses yeux aussi inexpressifs que jamais. Pourtant, aux coins, ils étaient légèrement plus ouverts. Il était étonné. Plus que ça, il était désarçonné. Il n'osait presque pas prononcer son nom tant cela lui semblait irréaliste.

 

« Aomine... kun? »

 

Le plus grand des sourires lui fut rendu, et Kuroko fut perdu. Il n'y avait aucune raison à sa présence ici. Il habitait loin, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir car ses études lui prenaient trop de temps. Pourtant, il était bel et bien ici, en pleine semaine, et semblait tout à fait radieux. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Kuroko se détacha de son ami et fixa Aomine durant un long moment. L'alcool circulant dans son sang n'aida pas ses fonctions cognitives, mais plus que ça, Aomine lui parlait mais il ne percevait pas grand chose. Il ne se sentait pas bien. L'alcool, mélangé au choc, devait avoir fait quelque chose. Sa tête tournait.

Il leva une main hésitante, avant de se lever lui même, de s'excuser, et de disparaître. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les étudiants alors qu'Aomine râlait visiblement après lui. Mais étrangement, Kuroko préférait cela à l'idée de vomir en toute grâce sur le plancher.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, et il sentait son estomac se contracter d'une façon bien trop étrange. Penché au dessus d'un lavabo, il s'était dit qu'il avait sûrement légèrement abusé cette fois-ci.

Rapidement, il retira son t-shirt et fit glisser de l'eau froide sur son corps. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. La peau claire, les muscles non-apparents et pourtant bien existants, il paraissait frêle. Encore plus alors que son visage était désormais sans une seule tinte de couleur. Le blanc était maître mot, reflétant son mal-être.

Si l'eau lui avait fait du bien un petit temps, ce n'était pas assez. Il n'allait pas vomir, il le savait. Mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Kuroko resta quelques minutes encore, penché sur le lavabo, avant d'essuyer son torse et son visage et de se rhabiller pour enfin sortir quelques instants.

Il s'excusa de nouveau auprès de ses amis, constatant avec amertume que son illusion avait disparut. Il devait vraiment avoir abusé cette fois-ci.

 

Les mains dans les poches, Kuroko se laissa une fois de plus aller à la contemplation du ciel. Les étoiles ne se montraient toujours pas, quand bien même la nuit soit bien avancée. La ville avait ses avantages comme ses inconvénients. Un jour, lorsqu'il en trouvera le temps, il ira en campagne, pour pouvoir admirer ces astres dans un ciel dégagé.

La couleur ne changea pas, mais l'environnement, si. Ce même bleu nuit s'encra à son bleu ciel, alors que ses contours étaient tannés, durs, mais plaisants. De nouveau.

Kuroko savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas une illusion, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il y était tellement habitué que c'était en quelque sorte devenu un réflexe d'évincer Aomine de sa vie.

Mais il était bel et bien là.

Rapidement, Aomine s'écarta pour s'adosser au mur, aux côtés de Kuroko. Il entama la conversation, persuadé que Kuroko ne le ferra pas de lui-même. Il en avait l'habitude, et même s'il avait changé depuis leur première rencontre, il s'était douté en voyant ses amis qu'il était revenu dans son monde où seul les autres existaient, et lui était une décoration à laquelle personne ne faisait attention.

Kuroko sentit une main sur sa tête, frottant affectueusement ses cheveux. Il tourna ses yeux vers l'homme qui était visiblement entrain de s'allumer une cigarette. Il fumait maintenant. Il avait manqué beaucoup trop de choses.

 

« Je savais qu'tu viendrais là. »

 

Un temps.

 

« Ça fait longtemps. »

 

Un temps.

 

« Tu sais à quel point c'est chiant de trouver des trucs à dire?! Tu pourrais m'aider au moins! Putain... »

 

La voix d'Aomine ne semblait pas vraiment énervée. Elle semblait gênée. Le genre de gêne que l'on ressent lorsque l'on a beaucoup de choses à raconter, mais que l'on ne sait pas par où commencer. Kuroko s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais l'autre le prit de court, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé un fil conducteur.

 

« T'sais qu'Akashi a pas arrêter de t'appeler? T'as fais quoi de ton téléphone sérieux? Tu l'as mangé? »

 

Sa voix était amusée, mais légèrement frustrée également. Il semblait un tantinet agacé de le voir boire avec des personnes qui ne lui était pas réellement proche, au lieu de venir partager leurs histoires. En effet, Aomine n'était pas venu seul. La génération des miracle s'était réunie. Momoi, Kagami, Hyuuga et Riko étaient également présents. Mais tous avaient semblé vouloir laisser Aomine aller à sa rencontre. Probablement parce qu'il serait le moins maladroit et envers les jeunes, et envers Kuroko, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Akashi avait eut... Ses raisons. Et personne ne voulut aller contre.

Après un bref instant de questionnement, Kuroko se souvint qu'il avait laissé son téléphone éteint depuis son dernier cour. Rapidement, il l'alluma, constatant le nombre de messages venant de beaucoup trop de personnes en même temps. Akashi, mais surtout Kagami et Kise. Il n'y en avait eut qu'un de Aomine, qui semblait avoir été envoyé pour la forme. 'wesh t'es ou' Un haussement de sourcil suffit à Aomine pour comprendre la question sous-jacente.

 

« C'était du harcèlement, leur délire! Je sais comment c'est insupportable, alors j'avais pas trop envie de participer à ça. »

 

Un fin sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Kuroko. Effectivement, Aomine avait toujours eut un don pour se faire harceler. Cela dit, il le cherchait. Il sautait les entraînements, et lui-même était venu maintes et maintes fois le chercher, sans succès.

 

« Comment sont les entraînements, là bas? »

 

Kuroko avait finit par enfin décrocher un mot. Sa tête tournait toujours, mais il se disait que parler lui ferrait du bien. De plus, il était réellement curieux. Et il se voyait mal rater une occasion pareil pour renouer avec ce qui avait été son ancien lui. Là où il s'était sentit le mieux. Il ne manquait qu'un ballon entre ses mains et il se sentirait parfaitement à l'aise, à défaut de bien.

Sans surprise, Aomine était absolument enchanté par sa nouvelle école. Une école privée, de sport. Kagami et Kise y étaient également, alors que Murasakibara et Midorima avaient préféré une école publique. Leurs motivations étaient quelques peu spéciales mais indiscutables.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que Aomine finisse de raconter sa vie là bas. Le nombre de fois où Kuroko avait rit à cause de son énervement contre Kagami était bien trop grand pour être compté.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Kuroko en revanche, rien ne sortit. Du moins, rien de superflu. Il n'était pas du genre à raconter des histoires, alors sa réponse fut très abrupte, peut être un peu trop.

 

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Je devrais réfléchir à mon avenir plutôt que de boire. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose.

 

-Autre chose?

 

-Je ne parlais pas d'alcool. Et ce n'est rien. Nous devrions rentrer, nous allons finir par prendre froid.

 

-Tu vas pas nous rejoindre? Allez Tetsu~ Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie! Rejoins-nous! Tu pourras toujours revoir tes potes plus tard~! »

 

Pour toute réponse, Kuroko ferma les yeux et s'accrocha au bras d'Aomine. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il n'avait touché personne, et cela commençait à lui manquer. Aomine quant à lui n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver en telle situation. Il n'avait jamais vu Kuroko boire, et encore moins saoul. Ainsi, il le souleva légèrement, avant de le reposer, et d'agiter son bras en tout sens. Mais rien n'y fit. Kuroko se contenta de rire, comme s'il le chatouillait. Aomine grognait dans sa barbe, se demandant qui était cet homme et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de Testu, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier les rires de Kuroko.

Finalement, malgré cet rencontre étrange et inconfortable, ils avaient retrouvés leur complicité, celle que Kuroko cherchait depuis trop longtemps.

 

Kuroko était allé s'excuser auprès de ses amis, leur disant que ce n'était que partie remise, et avait rejoint ses vieilles connaissances. Ni une, ni deux, il se fit charrier dans tous les sens, et le confort apparut immédiatement. Les langues se délièrent, et il ne but plus une goutte d'alcool de toute la soirée, se contentant d'apprécier cette douce illusion en compagnie d'un smoothie vanille des plus doux.

S'il n'en restait pas moins très tactile, il se révéla rapidement qu'Aomine était bien pire que lui. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il ne soit utilisé tel une peluche, qu'il se disputait avec Kagami. C'était étrange, mais il se contentait de rire, ou de changer de place si la situation devenait bien trop aggaçante. Son absence de présence était parfois utile. Mais il revenait toujours au point de départ, cet adolescent profondément excité le fixant avec joie.

Le seul moment où Kuroko ne sut pas vraiment où se mettre fut lorsque pour clamer sa possession, Aomine glissa sa main sous son t-shirt, le faisant sursauter.

 

"Aomine-kun, s'il te plaît." furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à dire.

 

Ce n'était pas que le geste en lui-même le gênait, mais plus qu'il ne savait pas comment l’interpréter. Il avait sentit son cœur rater un battement, et il n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Cela n'avait pour autant pas arrêté le brun qui s'était mit à l'embêter outre mesure avec ce genre d'attouchement. Là où Satsuki aurait pu s'énerver, elle ne faisait que crier, comme si elle assistait à un dénouement hors du commun, ou à quelque chose de bien trop gênant pour elle. Mais Kuroko ne se posa pas plus de questions. Après tout, cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, les gens changeaient en un an. Tout le monde changeait. Sauf lui.

 

La soirée vint à son terme lorsque les un après les autres, ses amis partaient. Les derniers furent Kagami, Kuroko et Aomine. Le premier était resté car il était censé héberger Aomine dans sa chambre d'hôtel, tout à fait clandestinement. Mais ce dernier semblait l'avoir retenu pour rien, puisque cela faisait dix minutes qu'il bataillait pour rester avec le jeune étudiant. Kuroro n'avait pas de quoi l'accueillir, logeant dans un petit neuf mètres carré de chambre étudiante. Pourtant, il finit par accepter. Parce que Kagami ne lui avait laissé aucun autre choix en partant.

Le nombre de soupirs qu'il pensa sans jamais les lâcher fut le plus haut qu'il n'ait jamais atteint.

 

"T'inquiète Tetsu, tu dormiras sur moi~"

 

Si ces mots étaient d'apparence inoffensives et relativement logique en terme de taille-poids et au vu de l'espace dont ils disposaient; Kuroko avait peu tendance à croire un homme saoul. Cela dit, lui-même était particulièrement mal et riait à cette phrase.

 

Leurs pas patauds, leurs paroles fortes et leurs rires gras réveillèrent aisément le bâtiment, ne laissant aucun doute sur leur état du moment. Les deux étaient bien imbibés, et s'en amusaient follement. Kuroko avait même réussi à glisser qu'il devait lui rester une bouteille dans ses placards ce qui était en soit une très mauvaise idée. Cependant, ils n'en eurent pas usage: à peine entrés que Kuroko s'étala sur son lit, près à dormir. Aomine cependant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Si dans un premier temps, il s'était contenté de lui crier en un maigre essai de chuchotement de ne pas le laisser seul, il avait fini par abandonner et avait laissé ses doigts courir sur le corps de son ami, souhaitant le réveiller rapidement. Kuroko s'était silencieusement tordu en tout sens, cherchant à s'échapper de la prise, alors que des larmes de rire menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Cependant, il ne réussi qu'à forcer la sortie d'un rire qui se transforma en gémissement d'une façon particulière, ce qui les arrêta tous les deux. Si Kuroko sentait son visage s'empourprer sans qu'il ne change d'expression, Aomine trouvait cela parfaitement étrange, mais bien trop amusant pour passer à côté.

Une bêtise en engendrant une autre, ils finirent bientôt nus, l'un sur l'autre, à essayer par tous les moyens de faire gémir l'autre.

Enfin... C'était plutôt Aomine qui s'adonnait à ce petit jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'agisse plus d'un jeu. Aucun ne sut véritablement lorsque la barrière s'abaissa, mais elle disparut bel et bien au profit d'un échange tout autre.

Si Kuroko avait ressentit un manque pressant d'Aomine sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, ce dernier n'était pas mieux. S'il avait commencé à fumer, c'était pour voir disparaître tout ce stress causé par l'absence de nouvelle de Kuroko. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment cela avait commencé à le miner, mais il savait que c'était bien trop présent pour qu'il laisse faire. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il s'était levé en premier lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Tetsu était dans ce bar.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une première fois, ce ne fut qu'un vulgaire échange d'effluve. Alors que Kuroko laissait une odeur de vin rouge fruité, Aomine lui rendait un bien plus fort Ricard, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment en avoir quelque chose à faire. A la place, les deux revinrent pour un échange bien plus brûlant, enivrant. Comme quoi, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'alcool pour se complaire. Mais il ne s'en rendront compte que bien plus tard.

Kuroko était complètement transporté. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Un rêve étrange, un rêve gênant, un rêve érotique. Pourtant, il sentait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et surtout, en lui. Que ce soit physique ou mental, il sentait ce bonheur qu'il recherchait éclore au creux de son estomac, alors que sa bouche ne cessait de gémir son nom. Tout du moins, une partie.

'Ao'

Bleu.

Et en entre-ouvrant les yeux, il retrouvait pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an ce ciel étoilé qu'il appréciait tant. Il n'avait jamais été au dessus de la ville, mais à ses côtés pendant des années.

Les yeux illuminés d'Aomine étaient sa voûte céleste à lui. Celle qu'il admirait et qu'il désirait, sans jamais avoir réussi à l'atteindre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. C'est la première fois que je publie quoi que ce soit sur un site de partage de fanfictions, et j'espère que cela a été à la hauteur de vos attentes.  
> Cet OS a été écrit pour une amie l'année dernière (dans le sens: Noël 2016.) Ça date.  
> J'espère pouvoir prodiguer du contenu à partir de maintenant. ^^
> 
> [Je prévois de traduire ce One Shot en anglais dans un futur proche. aka lorsque l'université me donnera un break.]  
> [Il est également possible que je fasse un sequel. Smut, what else. Mais cela fait un moment que je n'en ai pas écris, donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.]
> 
> Encore une fois, Merci. Votre simple passage me remplit de joie. <3


End file.
